


Звездный свет пылает голубым

by allla5960



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Монти впервые встречает Джас, она думает: вот черт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездный свет пылает голубым

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2015 для команды fandom The 100 2015, отбечено командными бетами;   
> гендер свитч, ламповый в некотором роде ангст,  
> таймлайн — преканон и буквально начало первого сезона.

Когда Монти впервые встречает Джас, она думает: вот черт. 

В очках Джас, натянутых на лоб, ничего не отражается, а широкая улыбка обещает кучу проблем. Джас улыбается именно ей, Монти. 

Им двенадцать, и они знакомятся при переходе в среднюю школу.

***

Ну, конечно, Монти видела Джас раньше — не так уж много человек живет на Ковчеге, и уж своих сверстников точно знает каждый. 

Джас училась в единственном параллельном классе, и учителя всегда пересказывали ее дурацкие розыгрыши и шутки. Учителя приводили Джас в антипример, стращали, а Монти, честно говоря, немного завидовала. 

Даже спустя три года Джас шутит, как второклассница. Монти уже не завидует, устало закатывает глаза и все равно улыбается.

***

Родители у Монти работают на экологической ферме, а у Джас — в химической лаборатории. 

И они, их родители, да и сами Монти с Джас, знакомы с Эббигейл Гриффин не понаслышке — на ковчеге столько железа, об которое можно распороть руку, например. В последний раз, по крайней мере, было именно это. 

— Удивительно, — говорит доктор Гриффин под писк расстроенной Джас. 

— Осторожнее, — вскакивает с кушетки Монти, но быстро садится обратно под строгим взглядом Гриффин. 

— Удивительно, что вы ещё не добрались до чего-то посерьезнее арматуры, — продолжает она и аккуратно затягивает стежок на неровно-бледной коже Джас.

Джас чешет щеку здоровой рукой и задорно смотрит на Монти; Монти не то чтобы против, но выйдя за дверь, говорит, чтобы Джас со своим везением даже не приближалась к серной кислоте. 

Им пятнадцать, и они начинают выращивать марихуану.

***

Они не попадаются, они везучие — фартовые, как говорит Джас. 

Хотя Монти считает, что в этом заслуга ее мер предосторожности — _не курить за пределами лаборатории, не выносить травку за пределы лаборатории, всегда мыть руки и никому ничего не говорить._

Они могли бы, конечно, приторговывать травой, как в тех контрабандных фильмах, что они нашли в одном из заброшенных углов Ковчега, но на Ковчеге туго с валютой — лишний обед не стоит косяка. Поэтому и косяки, и фильмы про наркодилеров остаются у них в личном пользовании. 

Им шестнадцать, и есть ли смысл думать о будущем, когда они уже изучили всю свою жизнь до последнего заброшенного угла.

***

Однажды, когда они смотрят «Бойцовский клуб», Джас старательно выдувает дым, хотя половина так и не выходит колечками, скорее просто размытыми сердечками. Монти никак по-красивому выдыхать дым не умеет, ей нравятся полные смога легкие и чуть слезящиеся глаза вкупе с дерущим горлом. 

— Почему люди считали, что звезды — это так романтично? — спрашивает Джас между пятой и шестой затяжкой. 

— Потому что они жили от них слишком далеко, — спокойно отвечает Монти и отводит руку в сторону, чтобы дым не рябил перед плазменным экраном. 

Джас накрывает своей ладонью руку Монти под обещания Рассказчика Марле Сингер. Монти поводит плечами и садится ближе. 

Нет, все-таки, им шестнадцать, — и в тех старых-старых фильмах, что они смотрели до «Бойцовского клуба», это возраст для экспериментов.

***

У Монти не то чтобы меняется ориентация, — тот парень-механик с пятого отсека все ещё кажется довольно горячим, — только и узкие губы Джас теперь кажутся дико привлекательными, целовательными даже, если вообще есть такое слово. 

У Джас небольшая, твердая грудь с сосками-бусинками и нежный пушок на лобке. Джас вся угловатая, хоть и быстрая, но Монти привыкает, подстраивается и учит ее плавности. 

У Джас потрясающие, чуть узловатые пальцы, которые всегда отдают свежевыкуренными косяками и легким ароматом самой Монти. Когда Джас пошло облизывает два пальца, Монти кусает губы и краснеет, хотя казалось бы, что такого, это же Джас. 

Родители, конечно, не в курсе их маленьких забав, хотя Монти с каждым днем все сложнее называть это игрой идиотов-подростков с гормональными всплесками. Наверное, всему виной трава, иначе бы Монти, умная, рациональная Монти, точно не допустила подобного. 

И, видимо, правильной Монти нет на месте, когда их ловят в коридорах котельной, где Джас в одной руке держит косяк, а пальцами другой — трахает Монти.

***

Пока Монти в тюрьме, она редко вспоминает Джас. Не то чтобы не хочется, скорее просто стыдно. 

В окно сверху видны мириады звезд, и Монти думает, что живет слишком близко к ним.

***

Монти сразу замечает знакомые очки среди пассажиров капсулы. Джас же напротив, то ли делает вид, то ли в самом деле не видит ее. 

Джас ни капли не изменилась, разве что морщинок-лучиков у глаз стало меньше. Она улюлюкает вместе со всеми, храбрится, хотя у самой трясутся поджилки, и кричит Финну, подстегивая отвязать ремни безопасности. 

Монти молчит — ни слова о том, что в прошлый раз нарушение мер предосторожности, стоило им отправки в тюрьму.

***

Внизу, на земле, Джас находит ее сама. Джас ведь не дура; Джас видела Монти прямо за ровной спиной Гриффин и испуганным Уэллсом, сыном Канцлера. 

— Привет, — неловко салютует ей Джас и смотрит сверху вниз. 

Монти медлит с ответом, боится, что дыхание подведет. 

— Привет, — едва раздвигает губы она и сжимает браслет слишком сильно — он ломается. — Черт! 

— Помочь? — тут же вызывается Джас и падает на колени, прямо в золу костра. 

Монти кивает, кивает дважды. 

В очках наклонившейся Джас отражаются звезды, отсвечивающие ультрамариновым голубым. 

— Теперь все будет проще, — говорит Джас, и Монти, реалистка Монти, ей не верит, но очень хочет.


End file.
